Tipsy
by kaji13
Summary: 'Well,' Haruhi thought to herself as locked the music room door behind her. 'This should be interesting.' Rated T, just in case


**It's Halloween, and the Hosts have some fun after a successful costume party, but Haruhi gets a little…silly…after somebody spikes her drink. Just some fun **

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I do not own OHSHC**

**Chapter 1**

The Host Club – actually, technically it was Renge's idea – thought it would be a wonderful idea for the club to dress up as the seven deadly sins for Halloween this year and throw a Host Club Costume Party. They had spent all afternoon putting together snacks and making punch and hanging decorations, and once the first guests began to arrive, the dimmed room looked surprisingly spooky. Haruhi shook her head as she surveyed the room, wondering for the hundredth time how she managed to get thrown into this ridiculous group.

Hunny was Gluttony, naturally, and had so far spent the whole afternoon shoving cake in his face. In other words, doing what he always does. They had padded his clothing to give him extra girth and gave him a bib to wear, and the guests fawned over how adorably chubby he looked. Mori sat next to him, looking bored and lazy in his men's pajamas...Sloth.

Hikaru and Kaoru were Wrath and Envy, respectively. Hikaru looked positively menacing. He had dyed his hair blood red and wore black leather covered by a black trench coat, handsome scowl in place as his black-lined eyes scoured over his guests. When his guests looked like they were getting too afraid of him, he'd flash them a quick mischievous grin to calm their nerves before returning to his role. Kaoru, wearing a green suit to match his dyed green hair, eyed his twin brother's antics jealously, occasionally sidling up to him and trying to steal his attention away from the guests. And if his guests started to show an interest in any of the other hosts, he'd quickly turn his jealous attentions back to them and try to steal them back. He really made the perfect Envy.

Kyoya, naturally, was Greed. He stood at the back of the room in an expensive Italian suit, counting and obsessing over the profits from the night. He looked devilishly handsome and the guests were lining up for a chance to win his affections for the night.

Tamaki, however, stole the attention of the room, parading around in his royal purple suit, flirting with the girls and easily puffing up with his own importance…not so different from how he normally was. He, of course, was Pride.

This meant that Haruhi was left playing the role of Lust. Tamaki and the twins took this as the perfect opportunity to play dress up, and to her dismay she ended up wearing a slinky red ball gown designed by the Hitachiin twins' mother. It had a slit all the way up to her hip, and she wore fishnet stockings and black stiletto heels, and sultry scarlet lips to complete the look. Haruhi fought and struggled the whole time the twins held her down to do her hair and makeup, complaining and whining as Tamaki watched with proud teary eyes and his huge stupid smile.

Sigh.

Haruhi, lost in thought, realized she was neglecting her guests and quickly put on her host smile, turning to the small black-haired witch across from her.

"Oh Haruhi! You look amazing! You can hardly tell you're a boy at all!" she gushed. '_I sure hope not' _Haruhi thought privately. '_I _am_ a girl.'_

But of course she couldn't say that out loud. So instead, Haruhi plastered a sultry smile (in reality it looked rather forced and awkward…sultry was not among Haruhi's natural attributes) and turned to her guests. "Thank you ladies," She purred (rather, growled). Her guests didn't seem to mind though as they swooned and sighed happily.

The twins wandered by with a tray of drinks for the girls, cracking identical devilish smiles as they placed cups in front of each of Haruhi's guests. Hikaru took the remaining glass and bowed towards Haruhi before holding it out to her. "For you, lovely Lust," he sang, before the twins pranced away.

Haruhi managed not to roll her eyes and gulped her punch down in a very un-ladylike fashion, realizing just how thirsty she was. The punch left a weird, soft burning sensation in her throat, but she ignored it, thinking it was probably just her parched throat. She looked apologetically back at her guests, realizing just how unattractive that had probably looked. Not that they cared…they all thought she was just a boy acting as a girl, after all.

The evening flew by in a blur of costumes and fruit punch, and before she knew it, the seven deadly sins were all the remained, their satisfied guests having all went home for the evening. Haruhi collapsed onto the couch next to Kyoya with a yawn, glad to be done for the day. She listened to the sounds of the other hosts moving about the room, tilting her head back and shutting her eyes for a few moments. Her head felt a little fuzzy, but she feels surprisingly relaxed. Despite her annoyance at being forced into a dress and heels, she had actually enjoyed herself. She wasn't sure what had possessed her, but she found herself actually getting into her character, much to her own surprise and to the delight of the other hosts. She had even put on a show of seducing Hikaru, which made Kaoru jump into his character of Envy and try to take her attentions away from his twin, while Tamaki watched the scene unfold in horror before retreating to a corner to sulk.

Haruhi never fails to be amazed at just how dense all these girls must be to not realize she's a girl. Or maybe she really is overestimating her femininity. She shrugged to herself as she finished off another cup of punch, wondering vaguely why her tongue felt so sluggish.

Two warm bodies shoved in on either side of her, startling her out of her thoughts and eliciting an irritated noise from Kyoya as the twins crowded onto the couch beside them.

"HaruhiiiI!" they chorused, snaking their arms around her, affectionately rubbing their cheeks up against hers.

"Hey! Get off!" Haruhi protested, trying to wriggle out of their grasp.

"Haruhi, who knew you could pull off Lust so well!" Kaoru praised her, giving her a playful poke.

Kyoya glanced up from his laptop for a moment to offer his congratulations, "Yes, well done Haruhi. You brought in the most money today next to Tamaki. And somehow you kept the girls from asking too many questions regarding your gender."

Hunny wandered over to where they all sat on the couch, making up a song as he went. "Haaaaaaaru-chan! Haaaaaaaru-chan! Haru-chan charming alllllll the girls so she can EAT THEM ALIVE!" He screamed out the last part as he came right up behind Haruhi, making her jump. "Haru-chan did I scare you? BOO!" He giggled and ran halfway across the room before stopping suddenly. "OH! I have a great idea! It's Halloween, so let's go somewhere scary and tell ghost stories!"

The twins exchanged a devilish glance before breaking into wide, evil grins, nodding enthusiastically and jumping up in unison to head towards the kitchen. "We'll go pack some snacks and drinks!"

Haruhi sank further down into the couch between them, sputtering out a timid "I-I don't really think…"

Tamaki interrupted her loudly from the kitchen in delight. "Wonderful idea! Inspired!" He sauntered into the room and bee-lined for Haruhi. His face grew comically serious as he knelt down in front of her and took one of her hands in his. "Don't you worry Haruhi, Daddy will keep you safe from harm! Nothing bad will co-" Haruhi kicked him hard enough to send him sprawling on his backside with a "Cut it out, senpai! I'm not your daughter!" He retreated to his corner to wallow while Haruhi rolled her eyes.

While all of that was happening, the rest of the host club had reached a consensus. Surprisingly, even Kyoya was game for some Halloween hijinks after such a successful event. He rather liked Halloween, not that he'd let anyone else know that, and he didn't have any other plans.

Hunny was bouncing from one foot to another excitedly, eyes bright in anticipation. Mori stood just behind him, a hint of a smile gracing his stoic features as he watched his cousin's enthusiasm grow. Hikaru and Kaoru emerged from the kitchen, bags of food and drink in hand. Haruhi didn't notice when Kaoru handed her a thermos of punch rather than a bottle of water like he was giving everybody else. Hikaru winked at Kaoru when he saw this then looked around at everyone and grinned. "Everyone ready? Let's go! C'mon boss!" He grabbed Tamaki by the back of his shirt and dragged him out the door, everyone following close behind.

'_Well,'_ Haruhi thought to herself as locked the music room door behind her. _'This should be interesting.'_

_**AN: Thanks for reading! I've got some fun planned for poor Haruhi (much to the twins delight!) so stay tuned!**  
_

**_P.S. I apologize in advance, I tend to not always be super quick on updates, but I will do my best as my schedule allows!_**


End file.
